Un Cupido de Cuatro Patas
by Elfenixenlasllamas
Summary: Todos, cuando pensamos en cupido, siempre es representado por un niño con pañales, alas, un arco y una flecha, el es que une a los enamorados el día de San Valentín; pero en el caso de Shaoran su cupido era uno peludo y de cuatro patas.


**Los personajes de Sakura CC no son míos, pertenecen al CLAMP.**

**.**

**.**

**Un Cupido De Cuatro patas**

**.**

**.**

Hoy es 12 de febrero San Valentín está por llegar, pero ya ese día se respira por todos lados, las parejas se ven paseándose ya sea por las calles o en sus lugares de trabajo o estudios, muy acaramelados, siempre cogidos de la mano y no parando de hacer planes para el 14 de Febrero, todos ya han recibido el flechazo de cupido de diferentes formas, todos se han enamorado ya sea por una acción o a primera vista todas, sin embargo aún faltaba gente por recibir su flechazo, entre ellos se encontraba un joven que lo recibiría de una manera inusual.

Li Shaoran un joven de 26 años presidente de su propia compañía y además exitoso con las chicas, antes la vista de todos él es perfecto, guapo, caballero, sofisticado y hombre atento a su familia, pero en el fondo se siente muy solo en especial los días como San Valentín.

Según el la época más aburrida y cursi del año, él no podría disfrutar de ese día porque, simplemente nunca llego a sentir un verdadero día de San Valentín, por supuesto que recibía regalos y cartas de amor de sus muchas admiradoras, pero nunca paso un día de con una verdadera pareja con la que podría compartir ese día tan especial, solo significaba el día que se sentía más solo que nunca, por jamás haber podido compartirlo con alguien como lo hacían sus amigos.

Ahora con su novia, la súper modelo Meiling… cuando empezaron su relación pensó que por fin pasaría ese a lo grande, pero con ella hace que este día sea... hem... Demasiado romántica, no puede verlo sin que de inmediato lo tome del brazo y que le comprara su almuerzo y quiera dárselo en la boca. Prácticamente lo estaba acosando dejándoles un cien números de mensajes en su móvil y hiendo a todas partes con él y lo peor de todo es cuando le montaba una exagerada escena de celos. Franca y sinceramente ya estaba harto. Tenía que terminar con eso de una vez por todas pero no podía hacerlo el día de san Valentín sería demasiado cruel, tendré que esperar un poco pero no demasiado.

-Shaoran mi amor.

Hay ya podía ver a la escandalosa de su novia.

-¿Que sucede Meiling?

-¿Como que, que sucede? Te envía más de dos mensajes ayer en la noche preguntándote si me invitabas a cenar a ese restaurante francés

-¿Dos mensajes?, en realidad fueron 20, y ya te había dicho que estaba en junta y no podía dejarlo a medias, también esta tenía que hacer un papeleo y cuando termine ya era casi media noche, en que momento te iba a invitar yo a un restaurante.

-Bueno ya que le has negado una cena hermosa a tu novia solo te perdonara por algo.

Suspiro, estaba agotado de oír las quejas de Meiling y eso que el día estaba empezando.

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sabes que es lo que se celebra pasado mañana ¿no es así?

El chico vio el calendario en su escritorio -Es 14 de febrero.

-Exacto el día de los enamorados, hay un hermoso día y se habrá un baile la noche de ese día y al final de la noche se denominara a la pareja más bella ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que si Meiling, el mismo Eriol fue el que me sugirió la idea de un baile y yo mismo lo autorice, además soy consciente de lo que sucede en mi empresa.

-Entonces creo que esta demás decirte que es lo que quiero…

-Pues no, lo siento pero no sé de qué hablas.

La peli negra resoplo indignada –Bien parece que te tengo que explicar todo con pelos y señales.

Shaoran alzo una ceja ante tan atrevidas palabras.

-Bueno, para ir al grano solo hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero para ese día, como por ejemplo un hermoso vestido nuevo para ponérmelo esa noche y tal vez un par de pendientes nuevos, hay asegúrate de que ambas cosas hagan resaltar mis ojos porque eso es lo que también hace resaltar mi encanto y también…

-_Ya empezamos otra vez. _

Shaoran adoptó una poso de aburrimiento, el codo apoyado en el escritorio y la mano posada en su mejilla mientras escuchaba a Meiling alardearse a sí misma. Tal vez solo haya sido Diez minuto, pero para él fueron interminables milenios cuando por fin pudo dejar de escuchar la voz de Meiling.

-Lo has entendido ¿cierto? Porque no pienso repetirlo.

-_haría lo que fuera para no tenerte que oírte otra vez_\- pensó quedándose con esas palabra para él. -Si Meiling lo entendí muy bien te aseguro que para pasado mañana tendrás tus regalos de San Valentín.

-Muy bien muchas gracias mi amor- rodeo el escritorio para besarlo tomándolo del rostro, fue un beso que sintió tan vacío.

-Bueno adiós, tengo una sección de fotos y no quiero llegar tarde, mi representante estará echando humo por la orejas de lo enfadado que estará- Antes de abrir la puerta le lanzo un beso desde hay –Adiós mi amor espero ansiosa el día del baile. Ya sin más cerró la puerta para irse definitivamente.

Luego de unos minutos el trabajo del oji ámbar se desarrollaba con tranquilidad, hasta a eso de la hora del almuerzo, alguien toco su puerta, ya con eso supo de quien se trataba.

-Pasa Eriol. Contesto sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

En un par de segundos su amigo ingles apareció en su oficina mostrando su típica sonrisa de gato rizón.

-¿Qué tal amigo? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-No lo sé, tan vez escuche por ahí, en los pacillos, sobre tú pequeña discusión con Meiling y de sus exigencias, rumor originado tal vez mente por la misma modelito.

El castaño soltó un gruñido, llevándose las manos para hacer revuelo el cabello –Esa Meiling le gusta llamar la atención.

-No comprendo porque sigues con ella si ya no la aguantas amigo.

-Eso no será por mucho tiempo planeo terminar con ellas después de San Valentín, sería muy cruel de mi parte si se me ocurriera dejarla un días antes o ese día.

-Tienes Razón no hay pero cosa que una mujer enfadada con el corazón roto poco tiempo del día de corazones

-Me alegro que me comprendas.

-Lo malo es que tú también te perderás de lo maravilloso de un día tan importante ¿Y planeas algo especial con Meiling para ese día?

-Mañana estaré buscando algún regalo que darle y luego trabajare y pasado mañana planeo también trabajar hasta que llegue la hora de la fiesta.

-Pobrecito Shaoran otro año consumido por el trabajo.

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres de haga? Dejar a Meiling ahora y conseguirme una novia para mañana, ellas no crecen en los árboles.

-Tampoco es que te desquites con migo Shaoran, además no tiene por qué desanimarte estoy seguro de que cupido esta por ahí con una flecha reservada únicamente para ti y tu verdadero amor. Dijo poniendo las manos juntas adoptando una ridícula pose soñadoras como algunas mujeres que le provoco escalofríos a su amigo

-Entiendo lo que me quieres hacer ver, a mí también me gustaría pasar San Valentín más diferente a los de costumbre.

-Bueno eso era, solo quería saber cómo estabas amigo- se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta –Espero que lo resuelvas pronto, ahora debo retirarme tengo que adelantar lo más que pueda del trabajo si quiero tener todo el Día de San Valentín para mi hermosa novia.

-Sí que suerte tiene Tomoyo, buena suerte.

-Para ti también, que suerte para ti que ya tienes con quien pasarlo bien en un día como este, es el día que todos se vuelven sensible y románticos, y también son muy afortunados… estoy seguro que tú también recibirás esa suerte muy pronto, se lo que te digo, cupido te reserva una flecha.- eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de terminar de salir de la oficina del castaño.

-Ojala tengas razón Eriol- hablo para sí –ojala tengas razón.

Aunque añoraba eso, no entendía el empeño de su amigo en sacar a ese personaje ficticio a relucir siempre.

Ya al final de la tarde el castaño ya estaba agotado, por primera vez dejo el trabajo a medias para dejar poder despejar su mente y pensar bien en lo que le iba a dar a Meiling de regalo como encontrar las mejores palabras para que la misma no saliera tan herida.

Bah diga lo que diga ella va a terminar con el corazón roto, a no ser que le regale algo que no le guste mucho y deje de quererlo munnnn hasta ahora es una buena opción. Esperaba que como así le exigía un "maravilloso" regalo del día de San Valentín, lo ojala que el suyo sea así de bueno.

En estos momentos para él, el mejor momento del día era cuando por fin se libraba de esa molestia que tenía por novia.

Como hace tiempo se le antojaba un helado decidió cumplirse ese capricho para ahogar las penas, y pensó que sería mejor disfrutarlo sentado en el parque.

Estaba por darle su primera lamida hasta que oyó un gemido dejo su lengua a medio camino. Escucho esta vez el llanto de un cachorro cerca, quito su helado del frente y estaba sentado frente a él, su pelaje era dorado, debía ser un cachorro de Golden retriever y estaba algo sucio movía la cola mientras lo miraba con ojos de borrego a medio morir listo para llevar al matadero fijos en él.

Se sentiría muy mal si solo lo corriera, al pequeño se le notaba que suplicaba ayuda y aunque no le gustaran mucho los animales no podía ignorar la llamada de auxiliar del peque.

Apoyo la rodilla en el suelo le acaricio la cabecita.

-Hola amiguito ¿Te has perdido?- Cuando lo visualizo mejor diviso que el can tenía un collar rojo pero sin una placa que lo identifique. Viajo su vista por el parque para encontrar a su posible dueño pero en el parque apenas se visualizaba gente por los alrededores.

De repente sintió el peso que tenía en su mano derecha por el helado desapareció enseguida. Bajo su vista a la mano, se quedó pasmado cuan vio que con solo despistarse unos segundos para que su helado terminara siendo devorado por la bola de pelos dejándole solo la mitad del cono.

-Oye, ¿Por que que hiciste eso? no era tuyo.

El pequeño solo ignoro su regaño y volvía a ponerse en su posición anterior.

El castaño supuso que quería más comida.

-Lo siento ya no tengo nada que darte.

En fin no podía dejarlo solo con la rapidez que se comió el helado debió pasar días sin comer nada, pero tampoco sabría de cómo cuidar una mascota.

Al final decidió obedecer a la parte que le decía que cuidara del perro hasta encontrar al dueño.

Se lo llevo en brazos hasta su apartamento, estaba siempre solo así que supuso que no sería tan mala idea tener algo de compañía por un tiempo. Cuando cruzo el umbral de su apartamento lo dejo en suelo dejando que explorara todo su entorno.

-Lo primero será darte un baño amiguito.

Y rápido como una bala el perro se dirigió hasta la cocina.

El oji ámbar que tardo un segundo en reaccionar lo siguió y descubrió al perro tratando de abrir los gabinetes inferiores buscando algo.

-_No puede ser que tenga hambre_\- pensó -_No después de comerse un helado tan grande_.

Ahora el cachorro empezó a llorar al ver que su truco para abrir la puerta estaba fracasando.

-Escucha no tengo nada de comida para perros para ti así que si estás buscando algo más vale que no sea mis barras de chocolate.

Otra vez el perro lo miraba con ojos de antes, hay dios no podía resistirse.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, comeremos un poco después de darnos un baño y de cenar.

En unos minutos después ya tenía todo listo en el baño para bañarlo primero. No fue difícil encontrarlo porque desde que dejo la cocina él no se movía ningún milímetro de ahí y todavía lo encontró en el mismo lugar con la nariz pegada a la puerta, como si eso fuera abrirse con solo hacer eso.

Rio ante la ridícula y graciosa idea.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de el de dijo.

-Bueno pequeñín…

Consiguió obtener la atención del perro.

-Llego la hora de darte un baño.

De nuevo el perrito mostro tener un indicio de inteligencia porque, al parecer entendió, y no le agrado lo que dijo porque de inmediato salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

-Oye espera.

El castaño fue tras él gritándole que volviera y que no se escapara, pero ese perro era tan escurridizo y se a provechaba de su tamaño para esconderse en cualquier rincón.

Y en poco tiempo el apartamento quedo hecho un desorden cubierto de las huellas llenas de suciedad que traía con sigo ese perro más la tierra y sus propias huellas que se trajo de una maceta que se derribó en la persecución.

Ya ha Shaoran se le estaba colmando la paciencia iba a bañar a ese perro así sea lo último que haga. Pero de nuevo esa bola de pelos se había escondido y esta vez no vio a donde.

-¿Pero donde se metió? No pudo haber ido muy lejos. Pensó Shaoran buscando en todos los lugares que se le ocurría que podía estar. Hasta que llego a la cocina y se le ocurrió un buen plan para ese perro.

Saco la barra de chocolate que tenía en la despensa, le quito la envoltura y lo dejo en medio del pasillo, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Tiempo que en realidad no fue mucho porque aquella bestia no demoro mucho para caer en la trampa y empezar a devorar el chocolate y Shaoran lo agarro entre sus manos lo tomo del pelo del cuello para ubicarlo frente a su cara.

-Creo que ya quedo aclarado quien manda aquí, así que si te quedas quieto acabaremos con esto de una vez.

Cumplió su misión de darle un baño y ordenarle el departamento otra vez.

Miro satisfactoriamente su departamento ya limpio y ordenado y lo mejor es que el cachorro no le estorbo estaba muy entretenido en el sofá mordiendo algo, entonces redondo que él hay había puesto su maletín, acaso ese cachorro estaba mordiendo...

Fue deprisa hacia el sofá y ver que sus sospechar eran confirmadas; el condenado Golden le estaba mordiendo la esquena de su portafolios.

-Oye- exclamo quitándoselo- para tener pocos diente sí que te gusta morder..

Se quedó viendo al perro muestras él también lo hacía sentado y mirándolo de nuevo con carita tierna como suplicándole que le devolviera el portafolio para seguir mordiéndolos.

-Hay, no ni lo pienses dejaste suficientes marcas en mi portafolios como para que me tenga que comprar otro y además esto no es tu juguete, lo mejor será irnos a dormir ya es muy tarde... Mañana tengo que ir a comprarle su regalo a Meiling y a ver si puedo averiguar sobre tu dueño.

Sintió cierto alivio cuando se estuvo acomodando en su cama para dormirse y se alegraba de que este día al fin haya terminado la presión de los berrinches de Meiling y ese las travesuras de ese perro se disiparon un poco.

El acostumbraba a dejar la puerta medio abierta con una pequeño hilera, segundos después de recostar su cabeza en la almueza la puerta se abrió por completo por un momento creyó que se trataba de la brisa que entro por alguna ventana hasta que sintió algo moviéndose sobre sus piernas, se sentó y visualizo al pequeño Golden recostado entre su sabanas haciéndose una bola.

-Oye tú, lugar es en el suelo.

Lo bajo pero apenas estuvo en el suelo volvió a subirse, fue esa misma secuencia por unos minutos hasta que el castaño se rindió ante la terquedad del perro.

-Se ve que tus dueños te consistían mucho.

El perro inflo el pecho en señal de victoria y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

-No te acostumbres.

Sin más volvió a descostarse.

A la mañana siguiente no le fue también, despertarse con los ladridos del perro era la peor forma de despertar, francamente preferido seguir usando su despertador.

En el desayuno tampoco le fue mejor, ese perro de nuevo hizo de las suyas; aprovecho que estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno que de algún modo se subió hasta la mesa y se comía las tostadas y panqueques.

Y solo estaba empezando el día, ahora entendía porque nunca quiso un perro y sintió también compasión por el dueño, el tendrá que pasar por esto todos los días.

Y saltándose al perro aún era temprano de modo que si quería buscarle su regalo de su futura ex novia, antes de la tarde tenía que empezar justo ahora.

Aprovecharía que el perro estaba durmiendo para salir lo más silenciosamente posible.

Pero sus planes se frustraron apenas dar unos pasos lejos de la puerta lo escucho llorar y rasgar la puerta.

Ya el oji ámbar tenía que contar hasta 10 para tener algo de paciencia y no estrangular al animal, no querían que sus vecinos se quejaran luego, por lo que no tuvo más opción más que llevárselo con él.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo tu ganas- dijo mientras abría la puerta y el cachorrito se sentó de nuevo mirándolo y suplicándole con los ojitos que se lo llevara.

-Tu dueño te tiene muy consentido, en cuando te regrese con él le voy a decir sus verdades y a reclamarle que no te consienta tanto.

-Guau, guau.

-Y no protestes. , ya me lo agradecerán.

Se llevó el perro en brazos paseando por las ofertas de San Valentín buscando que alguno cumpliera con las expectativas de Meiling normalmente en estas fechas suele comprar unos chocolates, globos y un peluche, pero conociendo a Meiling seguro querrá un vestido o una pieza de joyería, .

Cuando ya era muy tarde se decidió por un vestido y una caja de chocolates, ya habiendo hecho sus compras se fue a casa llevando al perro de la correa que compro en el camino.

Mientras iban caminando a casa seguía sumiso en sus pensamientos, pensado en como terminar su relación Escucho los ladridos de perro que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para percibir un poste a solo unos centímetros al frente con el que se hubiera golpeado de no ser por sus rápido reflejos.

Mientras asimilaba lo que sucedía su respiración se volvió un poco agitada, cuando dio el último suspiro y ya estado relajado volvió su vista a su compañero y le dijo.

-Wow gracias- lo miro con sincero agradecimiento.

Los dos se intercambiaron mirados

Luego al subir la vista fijándose en unos de los afiches que encabezaba un "Se busca" en letras grandes y de ahí le seguía una foto de un cachorro de Golden y un collar rojo y más abajo en letras más pequeñas lo que eran teléfonos de contacto.

-Wow al parecer te buscan con desesperación amiguito. Le hablo al perro.

-Regresando a casa llamaremos a estos números deben estar muy preocupados por ti

Dicho y hecho llegando a casa llamo primero al número de la casa del dueño y al segundo repique contestaron.

-¿Diga? Contesto un sujeto con voz grave y cortante.

-Hola ¿Como esta? Me llamo Shaoran Li, llamo para decirle que es posible que haya encontrado a su cachorro, un Golden con un collar rojo ¿Cierto?

-Si así es, pero quien me garantiza que no sea un truco para quedarte con la recompensa nada más ya hemos caído en ese truco.

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante la ofensa ya empezaba a enfadarse

-Oiga que usted que sea tan ingenuo por no reconocer a su propio perro no es mi problema.

-Que has dicho mocoso.

-Lo que escuchaste y yo no soy de esa clase de personas que necesita estafar a otras, yo no necesito de ninguna recompensa y estoy casi seguro que tengo al perro correcto, cuando quieran puede venir por el anote mi dirección.

-Anotare la dirección mocoso, pero no solo para buscar al perro, también para buscarte y romperte la cara.

-¿Así? Quiero ver que lo intentes.

-Touya no peleas por teléfono. Se escuchó la voz de otro hombre al fondo.

-Pero papa ese mocoso es el que me está provocando.

-Dame ese teléfono... Hola buenas noches. Contesto esta vez un hombre de voz más amable que el primero.

-Buenas noches señor- contesto más amablemente -Le llamo para informarle que he encontrado a su perro y que puede venir a buscarlo cuando quiera.

-De verdad se lo agradezco mucho joven pero lamentablemente no podremos recogerlo hasta mañana en la tarde -dijo apenado- ¿Le molestaría cuidarlo hasta entonces?

-Claro, para mí no es molestia señor, cuidare muy bien de él.

-Se lo agradezco joven mi hija pasara por el mañana en la tarde.

Asintió -Por mi perfecto, adiós señor.

-Adiós y gracias de nuevo joven Li.

Colgaron.

Extrañada mente Shaoran se sintió aliviado y contento de quedarse con el perro más tiempo, por alguna razón ese perro ha animado su día.

De pronto escucho algo extraño cuando se giró para ver vio al perro subido en la mesita de centro de la sala mordisqueando la casa donde venía el regalo.

-ha no, no lo harás- corrió para llegar a la caja y dejarla fuera de su alcance.

-Ya sé que oliste los chocolates, pero estos no son para ti.

El perro de nuevo lo estaba mirando con esos tiernos ojitos, pero para mala suerte suya Shaoran ya podía soportarla.

-Eso no te va a funcionar, ahora lo que tendríamos que hacer es prepararnos para dormir que ya es tarde.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron apenas terminaron de cenar y Shaoran darse un baño fueron a la cama y se repitió la misma costumbre de ayer.

Al día siguiente ya era el tan esperado día de San Valentín, muchos estaría ansiosos más que otros, pero para Shaoran era el día que tenía que aguantar más que otros días a la insoportable novia, apenas empezó el día ya quería que se terminara .

Lo primero que haría antes de ponerse a trabajar seria darle a Meiling su regalo, sabía que no la vería hasta la noche, por estar arreglándose para el baile.

Suspiro, esperaba, no más bien rogaba que le hiciera un numerito de celos como el año pasado cuando cada chica se le acercaba a darle un obsequio o tarjeta

-Bien amigo, me voy, pórtate bien y no hagas destrozos- hablo alto para que el cachorro lo oyera en donde sea que esté. No lo había visto desde el desayuno pero estaba seguro de que está dormido en algún rincón, esperaba que no hiciera desorden.

Puso el vestido y la caja de chocolates en una sola caja que ahora reposaba en la mesita de centro, la recogió y noto que pesaba un poco para solo tener esas cosas. Igual no le dio importancia la caja de chocolates sola ya de por si pesaba un poco tal vez no calculo bien el peso de las dos cosas juntas.

No le dio importancia y prefirió irse de una vez, si no llegaría tarde y le haría una rabieta.

Llego a su oficina recibiendo saludos por parte de todos lo que encontraba en el camino.

-Buenos Días señor Li- le saludo su secretaria –Feliz Día de San Valentín.

-Buenos días señora boocton, feliz día a usted también ¿Usted y su esposo asistirán a la fiesta de esta noche?

-No temo que ya no estamos para estas cosas, por favor tenemos 53 años, pero aun asi nos gustas pasar tiempo a solas en estas fechas y creo que me llevara a cenar.

-Bien espero que se la pasen bien, ¿hay alguna reunión importante para hoy?

-No lo habrá sino dentro de dos horas, hasta entonces solo tiene que revisar un papeleo, ha y su novia lo está esperando en la oficina.

Justo como lo pensaba.

-Bien, dame 10 minutos y puedes entrar con el papeleo que dijiste.

-Si señor Li, como usted diga.

Cuando entro a su oficina se encontró con una escena que no le agrado mucho.

Meiling, y al que reconoció como su representante Jefferson estaban demasiado juntos como estuvieran tratando de asuntos profesionales, el tipo tenía una mano en la cintura de la modelo y sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, mientras que la oji rubí posaba ambas manos en su mejillas.

Carraspeo para hacerse notar y ambos voltearon a verlo sorprendido, se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron y disimularon muy mal que entre ellos no estaba pasando nada.

-No estos interrumpiendo nada importante ¿o sí?

-¿Interrumpiendo? No mi amor solo estábamos afinando los últimos detalles para los próximos lanzamientos de mis fotos.

Alzo una ceja -Con lo que acabo de ver me doy cuenta de que ustedes tienes una manera muy particular para eso.

Jefferson carraspeo nervioso fingió ver el reloj de su muñeca para exclamar –Válgame dios que tarde se me ha hecho, fue un gusto verte Shaoran y Meiling tú y yo hablaremos después.

Una vez cerrada la puerta pudieron verse cara a cara y el castaño tuvo oportunidad de hablar diciendo.

-¿que era todo eso que estabas haciendo Meiling.

-Nada importante mi Shao ya te explique que solo estábamos hablando.

-A mí me parece que hiciste más que lo que dices.

-A mi amor no te pongas celoso.

-No son celos se lo que digo.

-Si lo que digas. Los ojos de Meiling brillaron mucho cuando se posaron en el regalo en sus manos -Wow acaso eso es lo que creo que es.

Shaoran rodo los ojos por el estúpido juego que se está inventando Meiling. Lo mejor sería terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Le extendió el regalo.

-Si toma, Feliz Día de San Valentín.

-Hay gracias mi amor- tomo, mejor dicho le arrebato el regalo de sus manos

-Wow pesa mucho, me pregunto que será.

-Tal vez te guste.

-Debe gustarme. Lo dijo casi como un gruñido.

Lo puso sobre el escritorio y empezó a deshacer el lazo, cuando abrió la caja los dos fueron los que se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Primero se escuchó un ladrido y después la tapa la caja salió disparada revelando al pequeño cachorro que se apoyaba con las patas delanteras de la orilla.

Lo siguiente que paso después fue muy gracioso para Shaoran; Meiling no se esperaba eso por lo que dio un brinco asustada y callo sentada en el suelo.

Se hubiera reído de no ser por lo que paso después, la caja estaba a la orilla de escritorio y el perro seguía apoyado en la orilla de la caja que esta no tuvo equilibrio y dejo caer al perro. Se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo de no ser por sus agiles reflejos que lo atrapo en el aire.

-Fiu que bueno que no te paso nada amiguito.

-Guau.

El perro le agradeció con lamidas en la cara.

-Disculpa y ¿yo que? Le pregunto Meiling mirándolo con el ceño fruncido desde su posición.-¿Yo no cuento? Yo fui la que se lastimo el trasero.

-Lo siento.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla y en cuando la peli negra estuvo de pie le dio una mirada fulminante a él y al cachorro.

-¿Ese es el regalo que dices que tanto me iba a gustar? Una bestia peluda.

-¿No te gustan los perros?

-¿Perros? Los detesto son la cosa más repugnante que puede existir en el mundo, en especial cuando son así de pequeños, son como pequeñas ratas.

-Pues siento que te haya espantado... Y también siento que no te gusten.

-Como sea Shaoran ese es el peor regalo que pudiste haberme dado.

-Descuida Meiling el perro no era para ti, solo se coleo en la caja.

-¿Y dónde está mi regalo entonces?

-Pues está aquí en la caja donde estaba...- dejo la frase en suspenso. El perro pudo haber hecho más cosas que solo meterse en la caja.

Lo dejo sobre el escritorio y acomodo la caja que seguía hay, extrajo el contenido y descubrió el vestido amarillo con blanco, que iba hacer de Meiling todo rasgado y mordido.

Los dos se quedaron muy boquiabiertos.

Shaoran se tuvo que cubrir los oídos para resistir el grito de expando que dio Meiling.

-Mi vestido- lo tomo entre sus manos para ver por sí misma la gravedad de los rasguños y las mordidas poniéndolos a la altura de su cara; luego lo bajo tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos demostraba lo enfadada que estaba por el fuego que parecía emitir de ellos.

Primero lo fulmino con la mirada a él y luego al cachorro trato de atraparlo pero el castaño lo tomo a tiempo alejándolo de su alcance.

-Esa bestia-

-Oye Meiling entiendo que estés enfadada pero esa no es excusa para que lastimes a un animal indefenso.

-Pero ese perro arruino mi vestido, por eso y muchas más cosas es que odio a los perros.

-Lamento lo de tu vestido pero sé que él no lo hizo apropósito.

-¿A no entonces porque?

Shaoran se asomó a la caja para comprobar lo ciertas que eran sus sospechas.

La caja de Chocolates estaba mordisqueada con algunos envoltorios de los bombones fuera.

Alzo una ceja, ese perro se estaba haciendo una fiesta en un lugar tan pequeño y él no lo noto. Tomo uno de los chocolates a medio comer con prueba para Meiling.

-Mira esto es lo que estaba buscando.

La pelinegra puso cara de asco -Hiu ¿Qué es eso?-

-Nada menos que un uno de los bombones que también te iba a regalar.

El gesto de la súper modelo fue de asco y -¿Chocolates? Qué horror ¿Acaso tienes una idea de las calorías que tienes esas cosas? Soy modelo y tengo una figura que mantener.

El chico fundió el ceño y hablo elevando un poco el tono de voz.

-Solo quería darte lo que me parecería un buen regalo de San Valentín para ti.

-Pues si crees que esto es un buen regalo te falta mejorar un poco, en vez de chocolates mejor hubieran sido unos pendientes, bueno supongo que esta vez lo tendré que pasar por alto, aún estamos a tiempo de comprar algo mejor que esto, así que deja a esa bestia por ahí y vamos.

-No Meiling este perro no será mío pero hay una persona que confía en mí, aun sin conocerme para que cuidara a su perro, no voy a no voy a dejarlo abandonado por un capricho tuyo.

-No creerás enserio que me pasare el día con ese monstruo ¿No es así? O te desases el o puedes hacerte la idea de pasar el día solo.

-Pues eso hare y no solo eso Meiling puedes olvidarte de tu regalo porque no tendrás uno de mi parte ni ahora ni nunca.

Los ojos de la oji rubí peli negra se agrandaron -¿De que estas hablando?

-Lo voy a decir de un modo sencillo para que entiendas mejor, olvida que te voy a seguir dándote algún presente ni de San Valentín ni navidad ni siquiera como amigo secreto... porque esto se acabó.

Se prolongó unos segundos tal vez minutos de silencio Meiling se había quedado todo ese tiempo con la boca abierta sin emitir palabra alguna, cuando Shaoran medito sus palabras se dio cuenta que jamás se había sentido tan liberado, por fin sentía que se había sacado un enorme peso de encima.

Al parecer Meiling finalmente recupero el habla porque decidió hablar diciendo.

-Déjame ver si entendí esto... ¿Estas terminando con migo?

Toda esa dicha que le produjeron las palabras que dijo antes ahora lo hacían sentir muy mal.

-Sé que no debería hacer eso en un día como este, nadie merece que botado el día de San Valentín pero tú colmaste mi paciencia... Ha decir verdad tenía pensado terminar contigo mañana, pero ya no aguanto los berrinches de una chica que no sabe nada del día de San Valentín.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no entiendo?

-San Valentín no es un día de solo dar y recibir regalos materialista, es la oportunidad que se dan las parejas para pasarlas bien el uno con el otro para ti este día es solo la oportunidad de lucir lo grandiosa que eres y de lucir lo que tus admiradores te dan, siempre pasando por alto a tu novio que se tuvo que aguantar tus berrinches por meses, así que lo siento pero esto tiene que terminar, no te molestes en darme un regalo, si es que te molestaste haciendo uno.

-Pues no, la verdad es que ni me moleste en pensar en algo para una rata como tú y la verdad si quieres botarme por mí está bien, ya me canse que andar con un idiota bueno para nada, tengo muchos más posibles novios y todos son mejores candidato que tú.

-Ve a disfrutarlos entonces Meiling porque esto se acabó.

-Bien, tú te lo pierdes.

Tomo su bolso del escritorio y con el mentón en alto salió de la oficina.

Luego de cerrar la puerta de golpe la oficina se quedó sumergidas en un profundo silencio, Shaoran meditaba lo que acaba de pasar y por fin sintió que se librada de un gran peso de encima

Pero este sería un nuevo año que pasaba San Valentín solo.

-Guau.

O al menos no tan solo.

El perro llamo su atención para que viera como le acercaba la caja de chocolates con unos bobones que aún quedaban sin abrir.

Shaoran mostro una sonrisa ladeada ante las ocurrencias de ese perro, cada minuto que pasaba demostraba ser más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

Mientras le acariciaba la cabecita de dijo.

-Gracias por intentar consolarme, pero temo que unos chocolates no van hacer la diferencia.

-Señor Li- le hablo su secretaria por el introductor -Como la señorita Meiling ya se ha ido, ¿Quiere tomarse el resto del día libre? La reunión de más tarde pueden esperar.

-No boocton me siento bien, no tienes que preocuparte, mejor trae esos papeles que dijiste.

Así paso la tarde, y como terminaba temprano tenía que adelantar todo lo que pudiera, mientras tanto le pidió a la señora boocton que le cuidara al perro por él.

Justo después de terminar la reunión, cuando todos se estaban preparando para irse arreglarse, Eriol le había hecho una visita para "Consolarlo" pero Shaoran ya le dejo bien claro que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo su ruptura con Meiling, que más bien se sentía muy aliviado, también le explicó las pocas ganas que tenia de ir al baile de esa noche y preferiría pasar el resto del día en su apartamento, además de esperar al dueño del perro.

Y así paso, todo el mudo, incluyéndolo, habían abandonado la empresa para prepararse para la noche.

El castaño caminaba de regreso a casa con el perrito en brazos. Cuando pasaron por el parque observo a un niño jugando con su perro a lanzarle el disco, bajo la mirada hacia su compañero peludo y el miraba fijamente la escena... Lo medito un poco y creyó que ese perro debía extrañar mucho a su dueño y extrañaba aún más que alguien jugara con él, por eso lo medito y se dijo así mismo que no sería mala idea, aún faltaba un par de horas antes de que fueran a recogerlo.

Fue a la tienda más cercana y compro una pelota de goma y regreso al parque.

Durante la primera media hora estuvo poniéndole empeño para que el cachorro aprendiera a buscar y traer la pelota, pero era tan agotador, que no se comparaba con el cansancio que sentía luego de un agotador día de reuniones y firmando papeles.

Pero también fue muy satisfactorio cuando aprendió y empezaron a jugar otra vez, su día había empezado lleno de complicaciones pero tenía que admitir que ese perro con sus juegos lo estaban haciendo olvidar de todo eso, ni se acordó ni de Meiling ni del trabajo y pensó que tal vez no sería tal malo tener un perro.

Cuando ya faltaba una hora ara que el dueño fuera a recogerlo con todo pesar tuvo que ponerle fin al juego, tendría que darse prisa en bañarlo si quería que recibiera a su dueño impecable.

Ya estando bañados los dos, el castaño se encontraba sentado en el sofá individual de la sala con el perro durmiendo en su regazo, mientras lo acariciaba su suave pelaje.

Ya empezaba a sentir curiosidad de cómo sería el dueño esperaba que fuera ese amable hombre.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en algo.

Si era aquel sujeto que le contesto de primero aprovecharía para decirle unas cuantas verdades.

***Sonó el timbre***

Ese debía ser él.

Suspiro, miro por última vez a su pequeño amigo que también lo veía fijamente como si también supiera que tal vez esta era la despedida.

Tratando de animar las cosas sonrió de lado y le dijo.

-Bueno amiguito me gusto tenerte de huésped aquí en mi departamento... pero ya es hora de que te vayas con tu dueño.

El Golden acerco su hocicó para lamerlo, lo hizo reír un poco.

En verdad que iba a extrañar a ese perro.

Con los ánimos un poco bajos cargo al perro para llevarlo a la puerta, pensando que sería la última vez que lo tuviera en brazos.

Cuando ya tenía la perilla de la puerta le dio una última mirada al cachorro.

Abrió la puerta esperando escuchar la voz masculina del dueño.

-Oh por dios Kero.

¿Qué?

Esa definitivamente no era la voz masculina que esperaba escuchar.

Levanto la vista y se encontró con la más hermosa visión que jamás hubiera visto que por un momento creyó que sería un ángel que acababa de bajar del cielo.

La chica era sin duda la más esplendida y hermosa que hubiera visto sus ojos. Sus cabellos castaños claro con algunos reflejos dorados que seguro eran por la casusa de los reflejo del sol, su hermosa cara en forma de corazón de rasgos bellamente definidos y como la cereza en el pastel estaba sus increíbles ojos verdes; tan claros y a la vez tan profundos, son claros porque son tan transparentes como la esmeralda.

En fin era bellísima.

-Hay Kero que alegría que seas tú y que estés bien.- Dijo de nuevo la chica.

El castaño salió de su ensoñación al notar algo moviéndose entre los brazos.

Se había olvidado por completo del perro entre sus brazos que ahora estaba de lo más feliz de ver a su dueña, lo demostraba moviendo su pequeña cola y todo lo el cuerpo indicando que quería que lo soltara para irse con ella.

Lo dejo en el suelo y enseguida corrió hacia la chica, salto, la chica lo atrapo en brazos recibiendo contenta las lamidas en su cara.

Era increíble pensar que hace unos instantes estaba desanimado, pensándolo bien ni el mismo Shaoran recordaba la causa por la que estaba desanimado.

-Muchas gracias.

La chica lo vio por primera vez a los ojos y vio que los suyos tenían mucho brillo como si fueran auténticas esmeraldas.

-De verdad no sé cómo agradecerte lo mucho que has cuidado a Kero.

-No, no, no fue nada.

-Quisiera recompensártelo de alguna forma, te ofrecería la recompensa- bajo la mirada -Pero nos estafaron y perdimos la mayor parte.

-Sí, algo así me han dicho- dijo recordando lo que le dijo el sujeto del teléfono. -No te preocupes por la recompensa no me interesa.

-Pero aun así me gustaría agradecerte de todas formas.

Fue ahí que se le prendió el foco, solo esperaba que la chica aceptara.

-Tal vez si nos reuniéramos algunas veces para llevar a pasear al perro... quiero decir a Kero, me daría mucho gusto hacerlo en tu compañía.

La chica le brindo una sonrisa que parecía deslumbrar como una mina de diamantes.

-De acuerdo, a Kero y a mí nos encantaría. Noto enseguida un sonrojo en sus mejillas que le hacía resaltar muy bien su inocencia.

-Estupendo- dijo con demasiado entusiasmo del necesario; carraspeo para disimularlo y volver a decir con voz más seria -Estupendo.

Ella rio un poco.

-Tan bien hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte- respiro hondo para darse valor de continuar -Sé que puede sonar muy repentino y loco pero, hay una fiesta en la empresa en donde trabajo y me preguntaba... -Se rasco la nuca -Si... ¿Si quisieras ir con migo?

Por fin lo soltó, vio que los ojos de la castaña se agrandaban mucho, seguramente se asustó y pensara ahora que es un loco acosador, abrió la boca para retirar la invitación pero ella alcanzo a hablar primero.

-Si claro, me encantaría.

-¿Segura?, porque no tienes que aceptar solo por compromiso, ni por agradecimiento de haber encontrado a tu perro, me conformo con los paseos que te mencione antes.

Para callarlo, la chica le poso la mano en el brazo apretándolo suavemente.

-Me encantaría ir contigo a ese baile porque así lo quiero, no te conozco pero sé que no eres malo.

-Valla, gracias por el boto de la duda, entonces, ¿paso por ti a eso de las siete?

-Por supuesto estaré lista a esa hora.

Le extendió la mano -Me llamo Shaoran Li.

-Mucho gusto.-Se la estrecho con la suya- Sakura Kinomoto es un placer.

Una vez terminaron se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Sakura lo interrumpió diciendo.

-Otra vez gracias, no sé qué haría si algo le hubiera pasado a kero.

-Ya te dije que no es nada

-bueno, nos vemos esta noche Shaoran.

Se dio la vuelta para empezar a irse y Shaoran no hizo más que mirarla como se perdía en la lejanía con su amigo peludo hasta doblar el pasillo.

Creo que ya se sabe que paso después de eso, Shaoran y Sakura formalizaron su relación después de su segunda salida, y a partir de ese día Shaoran nunca paso un 14 de febrero solo, siempre acompañado de su preciosa novia con la que por fin podía sentir exactamente lo que era pasar el día de San Valentín con tu persona querida. Y no solo por los regalos, se trataba de pasarlo bien y fortaleces tus lazos con ese ser especial.

Al final Shaoran supo que su amigo Eriol tenía razón, por fin cupido de conseguido la fortuna de encontrar el amor, pero su caso no fue por un niño con pañales y alas con un arco y flechas si no un cupido de cuatro patas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*· FIN·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

HOLA, mis queridos lectores los extrañe mucho, un besos a todos por este hermoso día de San Valentín, les deseo felicidad a todos los usuarios que ya tiene parejas y a los que no, tranquis no se den por vencidas, aun tienes a sus amigos para pasarlo bien.

Lamento enserio que no haya podido cumplir mi promesa de publicar nuevos capítulos a finales de enero, pero es que siempre hay contra tiempos :( : (.

Ya llevo mucho adelantado pero esta vez no voy a prometer nada, no sé cuándo publicare de nuevo, pero yo también ansió que sea pronto, me muero por volver a leer sus comentarios.

Bueno, mientras estoy con eso por ahora los dejos con este fic dedicado al este día tan especial.

El fic está centro dado, en que no debemos perder la esperanza, tarde o temprano llegara a nosotros la persona con la que se pueda compartir un día como hoy, a veces recibiendo un poco de ayuda, ya sea de forma directa o indirecta. ; )

Espero que para todos lo hayan entendido así y que lo hayan disfrutado.

Bueno adiós nos leeremos en la próxima, dejen muchos review, Feliz Día de San Valentín


End file.
